


The North Star

by whitecanaryoflight (coldcanaryofgold)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Lisa Snart Week, Snart Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcanaryofgold/pseuds/whitecanaryoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braces-wearing, 13 year old Lisa Snart finds her brother breaking a promise she held near and dear to her heart. All he's trying to do is give her a comfortable, happy life, but she's scared that one day, he and Mick won't make it home. How are the trio going to compromise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Star

"We need to hurry, get everything out of sight. Lisa will be out of school any time now." Lisa heard her brother's voice from behind the front door. She paused before she could touch the door handle. She couldn't believe it. Her brother promised that he wouldn't do any stupid heists. Lenny _promised_. Their dad was in jail, he didn't have to do them anymore. 

At first, she contemplated just leaving. Going for a walk and not even telling him she was home. But she also wanted to throw a fit. She had every right to throw a fit, to scream and to cry. She hated broken promises, and he knew better. She walked into the house and let the door slam shut behind her, when Lenny and Mick saw the hurt in her eyes, they knew that she heard them. It didn't help that they didn't manage to put everything away in time. Lock picking tools, papers with routes and maps drawn on in of how they'd get in and get out, as well as how long it'd take the police to arrive and which street they'd drive up. Almost everything was right there. 

"Lisa.." was all Len could say.  
  
"You promised me, Len. You said you were done with this." She crossed her arms, making sure to glance at Mick to let him know she was pissed with him too.  
  
"I know I did, Lise. But you have to believe me, I have my reasons. It's nothing major, just enough for a couple of months of living. We need the money." As grateful as she was that he wasn't lying to her, she still hated that he broke the promise. She glanced between him and Mick and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't see or hear any of this. You both do what you have to, I'm going for a walk." She let her backpack fall from her shoulders and turned to the door.  
  
"Lisa." Mick started, making her pause. She heard Mick and Len say something quietly to each other.  
  
"Just be careful." Len finished what he was going to say.  
  
"I will."  
  
As the sun was starting to set over Central City, Lisa eventually came back, curious about the now completely-spotless living room. They even picked up her backpack and moved it. They were really playing into the not seeing or hearing about the heist, and she couldn't help but to roll her eyes. When the smell of cooking food hit her, she immediately made her way into the kitchen, seeing Mick cooking and Len helping him.  
  
"Did you have a nice walk?" Len asked without even glancing in her direction, catching her off guard as she watched them.  
  
"Well I stopped by the ice rink and watched the Hockey team practice in our rink when we were supposed to be the ones that had Wednesday's, but other than those annoyances, yes."  
  
"Y'know you could always play hockey, teach those guys how to check the right way." Mick commented.  
  
"Are you implying the high-school hockey team sucks?" She asked.  
  
"I'm implying that you can kick all of their asses on the ice, and you're only in middle school. Anything you get out of that is on you."  
  
"We'll see when I get my chance to try out for the team then." She smiled proudly.  
  
"I'm definitely not going to miss that." Len smiled, preparing everyone's plates.  
That night, as Lisa was packing her books after finishing her homework, she could hear Mick and Len talking quietly. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it had to be about the heist. She reached into her pocket and pulled out three golden necklaces, ones that were definitely out of her price range, and looked over at the doorway. It took her a moment, but she pulled herself to her feet and walked out of her room, going down the stairs and into the living room, causing them to pause and look over at her as she stepped off of the bottom step.  
  
"I just.. had a question. When are you guys going? I just want to know, in case I wake up and you're not here." She kept her hand closed tightly around the necklaces, waiting for an answer.  
  
"In a couple of hours." Len answered. She nodded and walked over, wedging herself between them on the couch.  
  
"I know that things can go.. wrong, while you're out there." She started, ignoring the questioning glances between them. "Like maybe something will happen and you both can't come home for whatever reason. So I wanted to give you these." Lisa opened her hand to reveal three golden necklaces, with one charm on the end of each, shaped like the North Star with a small diamond in the middle. An amused smile crossed Len and Mick's faces, because of their nickname for her; Lisa Star, because she was always the brightest of the three despite everything they've been through.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Len asked.  
  
"Don't forget Lenny, you're not the only thief in the house." She smiled at him. "I saw them while I was out walking around, going in and out of stores. It seemed perfect, and I didn't have the money. But one for me, and one for each of you to lead you back to me no matter how far from home you guys go."  
  
"Thank you, Lise." Mick smiled, picking one up. Len grabbed one as well, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I promise I'll never let mine out of my sight. And no more stealing, that's my thing."  
  
The next morning, Lisa woke up to the absence of the usual smell of bacon and blueberry pancakes cooking, and she immediately felt a wave of worry come over her. Throughout the entire school day, she couldn't stop messing with the star necklace around her neck, hardly able to concentrate on her school work.  
  
When she got off of the bus, she took off in a full sprint for her house, barging through the front door and stopping in her tracks. She could feel her heart dropping to her gut. They still hadn't came home. She threw her backpack onto the couch and closed the door, ignoring the knot in her throat. _Of course they hadn't came home,_ she thought, _why would the idea of a stupid necklace ever improve the chances?_ She curled up on the couch and decided to get to work on her homework, so she'd have the rest of the day to figure out how she was going to manage without them. After a while, she started muttering to herself, complaining about the work as the silence in the house grew irritating.  
  
"Acidic or basic.. how about giving me something basic for homework, that I can actually do.." She scanned the paper before sighing loudly. "How am I supposed to know the acidity of soap water? We just started this subject yesterday!"  
  
"It's pretty basic. It's got a value of 12 on the pH scale." Mick's voice sounded from the doorway to the kitchen. "Much like Len's getaway plan."  
  
"Mick!" Lisa squeaked, jumping up from the couch, ignoring her books as they fell onto the floor. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder, and he chuckled as he hugged her back.  
  
"Sorry about the disappearing, Len had this bright idea of doing a huge round-about around Central City to get away from the cops. He's puttin' the treasure up for when we go sell it in a week or so."  
  
"Yeah, you try coming up with a plan out of nowhere when they suddenly come barreling down the wrong road." Len commented as he walked in from the back door. When Lisa broke the hug to hug Len, she could see the necklaces she gave them and couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.  
  
"All I'm saying is that if we're going on a Wednesday night, you test their reactions on a Wednesday night. Not during the day. Not Tuesday."  
  
"You both need to be more careful, I was worried you got caught!" Lisa cut in.  
"Get caught and leave our little Star behind? Hell no." Mick replied.  
  
"I had all the bases covered, don't worry. We're here aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, hours late, you jerk brother. I was worried! I say you let Mick worry about the getaway next time." She crossed her arms and huffed. Both of the guys exchanged looks at the 'next time' but decided not to comment on it.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, now go pick up that trainwreck you left by the couch." Len said, but instead of listening, she just hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you're both okay." She might've been mad at them for the disappearance, but she couldn't stay mad at the only people she had left for long.

* * *

  
"You seem like a good brother." Leonard said to Cisco as he tended to his brother's frozen fingers.  
  
"You too." He said with a mixture of held anger and buried worry evident on his features. The look reminded him all to well of times he and Mick would come home late, how angry Lisa would be for a brief moment before the worry would come spilling out, often in tears. He'd always say it wouldn't happen again, that they'd be more careful. Sometimes, the heists after those would be an even closer call than before. But still, he'd tell her that they had everything under control. Eventually, he feared pulling her into this life and pushed her away, which hurt like hell. Then he called her needing a backup plan and a way out of a trip to Iron Heights, the necklace a constant reminder every time he saw it that she was there to pull them together and out of anything. Now she was a criminal too, all because he needed her help and she missed him with a constant worry because now she had to wait for calls telling her they were okay, rather than seeing them walk through the back door. Lisa saying yes to becoming a criminal just to drag them out of a transfer bus was far too easy, something he never wanted for her.  
  
"Debatable." He replied, something in him wanting to ice the kid for saying it.

* * *

  
Mick glanced at the North Star on the old necklace that he kept with him everywhere he went. He even wore it when he was Chronos, under his armor. He was never actually going to hurt her, he just wanted to hurt Leonard the way he hurt him. Betrayal. The anger and the anguish of someone you trusted doing something you'd never think they would.  
  
Funny, how he was in that spot once more. Hurt, angry, and betrayed once again, because Leonard did something Mick never thought he would. The bastard died on him, being a hero no less. Leonard was never supposed to die, it's why he was there with him. If either of them died, it was supposed to be him, not Leonard, so Len could go back to that north star of theirs. Now, it was Mick going back. The Alexa ring, he had planted on him moments before. But Mick was glad he decided to keep that north star around his neck. Some how, it gave him a sliver of hope that they could defy all odds and that he could come back. Keeping that necklace in mind always led them to solutions quickly, even if none had been available just moments before. It was like magic. But Mick couldn't help but to feel like for the first time, the magic ran out. When the door opened and he looked down into her blue eyes, he swore he felt his soul snap. It was supposed to be Len breaking the bad news about his death, not the other way around.  
  
"Lisa... I'm sorry." He started as he stepped into the house. When she closed the door with a confused look, he pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"Mick? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"He's gone, Lise. Leonard is. The bastard sacrificed himself for the whole team. It was supposed to be me, but he knocked me out. I wouldn't have let him if I could fight back." As her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head in disbelief, his eyes landed on the necklace. Whatever power that necklace had in dragging the three of them back together after all these years, over and over, it better kick into gear again. Because he could feel his heart breaking at the sound of her sobs. Mick pulled her into a hug, and just sat. He couldn't find his voice anymore. He had no idea what he was going to do anymore. Mick knew he couldn't do much, he didn't have the planning skills that Leonard did. And Len wanted Lisa far away from the criminal life as possible. The only option he could think of, was travelling throughout time, doing the only useful thing he could. Burning people. Saving the world as Leonard had. His only motives? Staying alive, because they were all each other had left. And keeping the future safe. Safe for Lisa. It's what Len would've wanted.


End file.
